<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>膝 by Musetta1900</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034559">膝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetta1900/pseuds/Musetta1900'>Musetta1900</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetta1900/pseuds/Musetta1900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>标题来自《克拉之膝》<br/>摩根/阿尔托莉雅，架空骨科</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>膝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（上）</p><p>      在阿尔托莉雅死后的第十五年，摩根忽然思慕起她的膝盖。<br/>
她是摩根的亲妹妹。不过没有人在意摩根对她亲妹妹的畸恋，没有人在意她是否仍在恶毒诅咒阿尔托莉雅，实际上已经没有多少人在意摩根了。因为她已经一败涂地，她活着，清醒还是疯癫，爱着或是恨着，都不再重要。</p><p>      阿尔托莉雅曾被装在一副少女躯壳里。<br/>
她十五岁，头发盘得像上个世纪的家庭女教师，脖颈后露出一截蓝色缎带。女孩们早就不盘这样老气的发辫了，她们仍穿着相同的女校校服，但校服以外，每个人都把自己的特殊放在最显眼的位置，用红色记号笔加上粗重的下划线。<br/>
阿尔托莉雅像曾经的少女模板，批量生产的流水线人偶。人们想象的少女本该都像她一样，有瓷白皮肤和蓝色眼瞳，金发盘得一丝不苟；但女孩们都不再愿意被按同一个模板塑造，不再愿意做批量生产的人偶，于是模板般的阿尔托莉雅也成了独一无二的。她像旧日时光对新世界“个性”的讽刺，像个过时的骑士，像兀自前行的堂吉诃德，她是十五岁少女模样的矛盾和错误。<br/>
十五岁的阿尔托莉雅有一副漂亮的膝盖。<br/>
那对膝盖圆润精巧，覆盖在薄薄一层白皙的皮肤下，动起来时像打磨得严丝合缝的人偶关节。摩根记得十五年前见到那对膝盖的情景，同今天、此时此刻一样，是一个即将下雨的闷热潮湿午后。天阴着，英国的天总是那样阴着，她的脖颈上布着一层黏腻的细汗。二十二岁的摩根路过起居室没有关严的门，从门缝里看见阿尔托莉雅在没有人的起居室里做单手俯卧撑。<br/>
她没有离开，而是躲在门后看着，她自己也说不上为什么。<br/>
阿尔托莉雅穿着背心和短裤。她很少这样穿，她总是用衬衫和长裙严谨地包裹住自己。她出人意料地健壮，但并未脱离少女的身形，肌肉被一层脂肪均匀地覆盖着，随着动作在皮肤下隆起或凹陷，皮肤因汗水闪闪发亮，矫健和柔美在她的轮廓上奇异地融为一体。<br/>
她的两个手肘上都布着淤青。<br/>
摩根盯着阿尔托莉雅汗湿的脖颈，一缕没有盘进发辫的头发黏在颈后。天气好像变得愈加闷热。摩根感觉到自己的胸衣被汗水濡湿，紧紧箍在胸口，使她突然感到一阵难以忍受的燥热。<br/>
阿尔托莉雅并未察觉她，她站起来，伸展身体，准备换一只手继续锻炼。背心黏在她的身上形同虚设，依附在她优美而小的乳房上，随着乳头凸起。<br/>
她转了身，迫使摩根放弃了盯着她的后颈。于是摩根看见了她的膝盖，漂亮圆润，连接着肌肉线条清晰但不粗苯的大腿和小腿。它们嵌合在腿骨之间，没有一丝多余的组织，也没有一丝多余的空隙。那对膝盖上有淤青和正在结痂、仍然红肿的伤口。她漂亮细致的白皮肤夹在伤口和淤青之间，像被火星慢慢侵蚀的白纸。<br/>
汗水顺着她隆起的肌肉往下淌，流过没有完全结痂的伤口，她却好似全无感觉，像不会出错的机械般俯下身，用另一只手继续单手俯卧撑，肩背到大腿绷得笔直。力量和生气随着汗水，从那具奇异和谐的肉体上蒸腾，弥散在已经足够潮湿的空气里。<br/>
她年轻，生机勃勃，身上毫无摩根的阴郁和冷酷，也从未体会过摩根的不甘和恼怒。</p><p>      这对膝盖本不是摩根那些绮梦的主角。摩根更偏爱阿尔托莉雅盘起头发时露出的颈子，从她金色头发到衬衫领子间露出的短短的一截。垂下的蓝缎带常摇晃着，摩根总不断地在缎带摇晃间期待下一秒露出的后颈。<br/>
她发现自己总是从背后看阿尔托莉雅，她可以解释说那是复仇者的最佳位置，窥探猎物而不被发现；但她又确实宁愿待在阿尔托莉雅的背后，用情色的目光凝视那段后颈。她望着零星碎发和细细的汗水，肖想背心黏在阿尔托莉雅肌肉丰满的肉体，直到她自己的大腿发酸，内裤被沾湿。<br/>
她的手掌上仿佛还留着抚摸那段颈子的感觉。在另一个阴翳粘稠的午后，她们的肢体交缠在一起，摩根像犯瘾的瘾君子一样抚摸那里。阿尔托莉雅无知无觉地沉睡着。<br/>
摩根恼羞成怒似地咒骂起于日复一日迷恋阿尔托莉雅的后颈的自己，于是成心去想阿尔托莉雅十五岁时俊俏而稚嫩的面容，少女式的小巧乳房，在背心下隐约可见的肚脐——还有她的膝盖。一切都和十五年前一模一样，摩根被汗濡湿的胸衣紧紧箍在她身上，腋下和大腿间紧贴在一起的皮肤令人厌恶地黏糊，她的性欲陡然高涨，疯狂地渴慕自己十五岁妹妹的肉体，但这一次膝盖成了主角。陈列着淤青、伤口、脓痂、细腻皮肤的少女膝盖，她已经幻想起那对膝盖的触感，幻想手掌笼罩在那对膝盖上，一并感觉到那细腻肌肤和粗糙伤口。可她从没有触摸过阿尔托莉雅的膝盖。她抚摸过的阿尔托莉雅的脖颈，和她从未触及过的膝盖相比忽然变得一文不值。二十二岁的摩根，三十七岁的摩根，无尽地落入求而不得的少女肉体的陷阱。<br/>
摩根痛恨每一个那样闷热欲雨、暧昧暗示着情欲的午后，痛恨十五年后仍然困在仇恨与爱欲迷宫里的自己。三十七岁的摩根，躺在她无人问津到处散落着酒瓶的公寓沙发上，思慕并渴求着她妹妹十五岁时的膝盖。</p><p> </p><p>（下）</p><p>公证人当时在场，他说，他从未在任何一本骑士小说里看到过任何一个游侠骑士像唐吉诃德这样安然死在床上。<br/>
——《唐吉诃德》</p><p>      阿尔托莉雅在十五岁时有一个秘密。<br/>
她藏在衣服下的膝盖和手肘伤痕累累，旧的伤口还未愈合便又盖上新的。<br/>
这些伤口来自夜晚的贫民窟。这是阿尔托莉雅的秘密，有些人不知道，有些人假装不知道。摩根猜那位身份暧昧而讨人嫌的“家庭顾问”知道这件事，梅林总是知道所有事，却从不点破那些秘密。摩根厌恶他居高临下的笑意。<br/>
阿尔托莉雅的秘密会辜负父亲和家族对她的期待。她被托付的使命是维持或壮大这个家族从平民身上榨取最后一个硬币的能力，而她却把大把的精力花在夜晚蒙着脸拯救贫民窟里的瘾君子、小偷和妓女上。<br/>
没有人这样期待过摩根。她当然也被亲族长辈期许过，他们期望她长成美丽端庄的淑女，嫁给这个或那个生意伙伴。这份期许不曾在她展露出过人天赋的七岁时动摇，最终在她未婚生下高文的十九岁时堙灭了。<br/>
摩根和阿尔托莉雅的第一次见面比她妹妹以为的要早得多。她七岁时就见过阿尔托莉雅，从显微镜里。七岁的摩根也没有想到培养皿里的一团细胞里哪些会最终成为她渴慕的膝盖，她忙着为父亲和“家庭顾问”无限期待的沉醉表情嫉妒这团胚胎。<br/>
她到底哪里不够好，需要一个妹妹代替她担当重任呢？她已经修完中学课程了，连他们所讨论的基因改造也能听懂一大半。当然实际上，并没有代替这一说，因为摩根从没被当作担当重任的候选人过。<br/>
“家庭顾问”瞥过她一眼。她从这一眼里大约读懂了梅林的回答：你不会比一个从基因层面上被设置成最优秀的人更好的。<br/>
摩根在阿尔托莉雅发育成健康胎儿时又见过她一次。这次隔着人造子宫带曲弧的玻璃面，大概应该是个标致胎儿的阿尔托莉雅看上去奇形怪状。她已经可以出生了，并将被送去贫穷人家生活以磨练心性，直到十五年后回到她该在的位置上。<br/>
再见面就是十五年后了。刚过完十五岁生日的阿尔托莉雅被接到老宅，她那已经生育了两个孩子刚刚结束一次离家出走的姐姐和其他人站在一起迎接新戴上王冠的女王。<br/>
她看上去很怨恨我。阿尔托莉雅这样想着。<br/>
实际上摩根怨恨所有人。</p><p>      摩根可以为此大笑一场。人这东西比基因要难操纵太多了，饶是梅林也不能算全一切。到底人有一半是由经历塑造的，他们想要贫民的生活将阿尔托莉雅磨砺得坚韧不拔，却不想她还生出了无聊的慈悲。忽然成为古老富有家族的继承人似乎让阿尔托莉雅更加怜悯那些真正的贫民，她给自己的夜晚增加了课余活动。<br/>
摩根希望自己是第一个发现这个秘密的人，出于各种她愿意和不愿意承认的理由。她总是能第一眼就认出阿尔托莉雅的，更何况她还戴着从家里找出来的骑士头盔——这套盔甲本来站在二楼窗边，它头盔上的凹痕还是摩根第一次发脾气时敲坏的，在那之后它就被收进杂物间了。这一天阿尔托莉雅收拾了向妓女收取保护金的打手，她轻松撂倒了三个男人，然后理所当然地在其中一个哀求时犹豫了。于是她不得不凭借几乎超越人类极限的敏锐和速度躲过一颗子弹。<br/>
摩根恨她，又不得不承认基因工程给了她一副最好的肉体。<br/>
她没有看见摩根，她总是不会注意到摩根的。她眼中有梦想，有世界，有慈悲的宏愿，已经放不下一个被嫉妒和怨恨驱使着酝酿阴谋复仇的姐姐了。阿尔托莉雅眼中的世界太大，于是她总是自以为是地原谅摩根的挖苦和讽刺。她不该从梅林身上学到这种居高临下，她该警惕摩根，那么她就不会在多年后那个闷热黏腻的午后无知无觉地沉睡，莫德雷德就不会诞生。<br/>
骑士盔甲遮挡了阿尔托莉雅的视线，让摩根看不见她的眼神，也无从猜测她的表情。当怪异的少女骑士消失在夜色中，躲在妓女房间的小窗户后窥视着的摩根终于大笑着躺倒在床上，快乐地在她购买了整晚的女孩身上发泄她对少女肉体的欲望。<br/>
她过去的二十二年里从未笑得如此快乐过。她笑想要拯救世界的阿尔托莉雅也落入了世界的陷阱。下一次阿尔托莉雅就不得不去拯救无钱可上交的打手，他刚获得一个带着毒瘾出生的儿子，而他女友瘦瘪的乳房里挤不出一点奶水；再下次她就该拯救给他女友和儿子带来毒瘾的无证医生，尽管他拿着毒贩的好处，但他毕竟是这块地方唯一能救人性命的人；她会不得不拯救毒贩、老鸨、杀手，她会发现没有无辜的人也没有不该被拯救的人，每救赎一桩苦难都会多出更多苦难。<br/>
阿尔托莉雅怜悯一切，她试图用自己少女的肩膀承担众生的苦痛。有人生来贫穷而无法逃脱贫穷低贱的泥潭不是他的错，贫贱者因没有希望而堕落下去也不是他的错，她生而强大，所以她要将一个个困于泥沼的人拉出泥沼。她是怪异的少女骑士，是一个十五岁少女模样的矛盾和错误。<br/>
摩根喜欢在夜晚听阿尔托莉雅翻窗出去时轻快的咔嗒声，她动作灵巧矫捷，不会有开窗以外的多余动静。在后半夜，也会有两声轻快的咔嗒，摩根便知道那蒙面英雄回来了。摩根也喜欢在骑士的义行里偶遇她，有时躲在暗处，有时假装醉倒在什么地方，摩根总有办法。摩根喜欢看阿尔托莉雅在自以为是的宏愿里越陷越深，喜欢看阿尔托莉雅因这人世间无解的困局而痛苦，喜欢看她覆盖着漂亮皮肤和丰美肌肉的少女肉体被刀枪破坏。她受过很多伤，那些会使普通人落下残疾的伤在她身上也会极快痊愈，甚至极少留下伤疤。但她膝盖上的伤口从未真正愈合过。她漂亮的膝盖啊，再没有一对膝盖会比这对因承载着少女天真又宏伟愿望而伤痕累累的膝盖更撩人情欲了。</p><p>      在阿尔托莉雅十五岁的末尾，她终于疲于无尽地拯救一个个陷于苦难的人。苦难是盘亘在城市中无形的巨龙，她从巨龙的践踏下推开一个个受难者，但巨龙仍在那里。阿尔托莉雅想要真正地改变些什么。她十五岁的这一年里，人们已经开始习惯了期待“少女骑士”出现在每桩不公中，这也许给了阿尔托莉雅信心——但摩根早就说过，她不该学到这种自以为是。<br/>
摩根并不知道阿尔托莉雅到底做了什么，没有人知道真相了，有时候基因工程把人改造得太过优秀也不能算好事。也许她一开始只是想从首领的层面铲除霸占了贫民区的帮派，但正如她过去近一年里经历的无法控制的悲剧骨牌一样，头领的死牵动了帮派高层的权力分割，帮派斗争引发党争，而因此死去的被伤害的大多是她想保护的那些人。她也许迷惑不解，试图更努力地拯救更多人来挽回这些，直到她发现人们想到的解决方法是拘捕”少女骑士“。她被警车堵在巷子里，她帮助过的妓女为了一袋大麻就出卖她，坐在办公室里谋划未来的人认为这座城市并不需要一个惹麻烦的蒙面义警。<br/>
但是阿尔托莉雅从没有做错什么。她天真，太过自信，有时自以为是，但她从没做错什么。摩根嘲笑她，可从没亲口说过她做的是错事。她是世间最宝贵的少女模样的错误，因为太美好而不该存在。<br/>
她们共同的父亲也许从未想过自己会需要去警局像七年前领回他十五岁的大女儿一样领回十五岁的小女儿。父亲会花很多钱来让“少女骑士”整个成为秘密，被阿尔托莉雅搅乱的城市会很快恢复原样，死的人死去，活的人受苦，龙盘亘在城市中。她终究什么都没能拯救。<br/>
十五岁的阿尔托莉雅坐在单面玻璃的审讯室里。跟着父亲来的摩根隔着单面玻璃看她，像十五年前隔着人造子宫的玻璃面看还是胎儿的她。摩根痛恨而爱的阿尔托莉雅，坐得笔直，盘着的金发罕见地有些乱糟糟，膝盖还在流着血。她碧蓝的眼睛直直地看着面前的头盔。<br/>
摩根的心骤然抽痛了，好像忽然失去了什么。<br/>
她知道这一刻——在此之后，阿尔托莉雅膝盖上的伤很快就会愈合，不会再添上新的；她放下少女时天真的宏愿，去做一个仁慈的上位者；她成长成父亲和梅林期许的继承者，也许比他们期许的更优秀，而一败涂地的摩根蜷缩在她的公寓里终日醉酒，思慕她亲妹妹十五岁时伤痕累累的膝盖<br/>
——十五岁的阿尔托莉雅死去了</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>